You're not Alone
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: R.O.B. feels alone and unwanted when the smashers dont invite him to a party. he nearly packs up and leaves if not for a certain someone changing his mind. Request fic from the Brawl forum. Samus/R.O.B. friendship. R


**A/N: This is a little fic I made about R.O.B because there isn't much about him around here, somewhat of a request/challenge for the guys over in the Brawl forums, which you should check out sometime ;)**

The Rain fell softly from the sky as R.O.B. glanced sadly out his second story window.

The other smashers had all gone out for a party celebrating Tabuu's defeat, the only reason R.O.B did not go with them, was because he failed to receive any invitation. And being the ever so friendly Robot he was, R.O.B decided not to intrude in their fun.

It was him that brought the smash world to the brink of destruction, how could he become friends with them? The robot shuffled through the papers on his desk, not one invitation; surely he was unwanted by them. R.O.B. felt cold, he found a nearby crate and shoved his belongings neatly inside. Closing the door to his room behind him he began a slow march down the dark halls of Smash mansion.

-

"_What's the matter, afraid you can't defeat me?" Wolf called triumphantly hovering over R.O.B.s' head, the robot lying in front of him. Wolf twirled his laser in front of the robot, "Tsk, you're weak…" R.O.B wanted to defeat him, but Wolf had already given him such a thrashing, that he could not move. When all hope seemed lost, he heard steps come from behind him. Samus glared from inside her suit of armor, glowing from the power of a smash ball. She pointed her arm at Wolf and an enormous beam erupted from her cannon, sending Wolf flying off the stage. R.O.B turned to face his savior, pieces of her armor fell off to the ground, reveling her blue Zero suit and long, golden blond hair. She turned to leave, R.O.B rolled after her._

"_Wait …thank you." He called. "Who are you?"_

_R.O.B had yet to really meet any of his new companions at this time._

"_Samus." She mumbled in a hardly audible tone, not turning to face him._

_-_

One of R.O.B.'s most cherished memories of becoming a smasher, though R.O.B. was a robot, he could hold memories as well as any human could. Still creeping through the lonely hallways of the mansion, R.O.B. recalled another moment of his time with them.

-

_Zelda, Peach and Samus stood in the dining room, chatting about something happily. R.O.B. walked into the room and Zelda gave a glare to the robot. R.O.B. shivered from her cold glance, why was it that he was not welcomed? _

_He hesitated to tell anyone but he could read other's feelings, and the feeling he read from Zelda and Peach was very angry, cold and even sad._

_But he understood why, he tried to destroy their home. Its not like he wanted to, he had to. His robot brethren were at stake, he could have lost them, and they were everything dear to him, his only friends. He tried so many times to explain his intentions to the group, but they didn't and wouldn't care._

_Although the princess Zelda and Peach's feelings were harmful to R.O.B., when he looked at Samus, he found concern and sympathy. This made R.O.B very happy._

_-_

R.O.B. continued his slow journey to the mansion's exit. He wished that he could see Samus again before he left, she understood the robot well. She and the other few smashers that saved him were the only ones that understood, these smashers being Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar, Fox, Falco and Pikachu.

He had wished to see all of them again.

He continued rolling down the darkened hallways, light flashing on his features from sudden lightning strikes. He passed Samus' room, the door was open and he looked inside, her suit lay displayed in a great glass cabinet, which she was able to summon at any time she needed, and her plasma whip lay on her metal plated dresser.

What R.O.B didn't notice was that Samus was sitting on her bed, staring at him.

"R.O.B?" she finally asked, startling him.

"Oh!" R.O.B. started. "Samus, I did not see you there…"

She smiled warmly at him, then noticed the crate he held.

"Having a yard sale?" she joked, knowing it was not the real answer. R.OB glanced sadly down to the crate, then looked back at Samus.

"I thought you were with the others, celebrating…"

Samus' eyes widened.

"No, I didn't feel like going…" She leaned back on her elbows.

"Why?"

"A little quiet time without them is nice," She stood up from the bed. "y'know?"

She walked over to the robot.

"You never answered me,"

R.O.B. looked up. "I was… I didn't…"

Samus tilted her head, "How come you're not at the celebration?"

"I did not receive an invitation." Samus blinked.

"What!? Why would they do that to you?"

R.O.B. shook his head. "I am Moving out, no wants me to be around."

He turned to leave but Samus grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face her again. He could see her eyes fill with much worry.

"…I want you around…" she said softly, shaking her head, her blonde ponytail flipping behind her. "And Captain falcon and the others too"

R.O.B. was stunned, what was this feeling he had? He felt warm. Like he could just melt away, like all of his worries had just fallen right out of him. Samus kneeled down and embraced the robot lovingly; he could feel her warmth melt his robotic heart.

She pulled away and walked over to her dresser; she pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out for R.O.B. to take.

"Here," She urged.

"Your invitation?" the Robot stared.

"You can go in my place, I don't mind at all." R.O.B. reached an arm to take it, but a voice stopped him.

"R.O.B., Samus?" it was Master Hand, who had just came back early. He flew up to find the Robot and Bounty hunter.

"Ah, here you are. Why haven't you left yet?"

The two looked at each other.

"How come you didn't invite R.O.B.?" Samus demanded.

"Hm? I did invite R.O.B." the hand pondered a moment. "Oh, yes, it seems crazy hand misplaced yours, Ho ho." He chuckled.

The two stared at each other again, this time smiling.

"You were invited," Samus sighed.

"I was. I am wanted…" R.O.B. felt relieved, he rushed downstairs and out the door,

Running as far as he could through the pouring rain to the cafe in town where the party was being held. When he finally reached it, he burst through the doors as the smashers inside warmly greeted the Robot.

"Robbie! Where have you been? I was worried." Peach chirped.

"Glad to see you made it!" Captain Falcon gave him a pat on the back.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu and Diddy raced to give the Robot a hug, both of them knocking R.O.B. over.

"I am wanted, I'm not alone…" R.O.B. cheered.

Samus and master hand walked through the door and joined the celebrating.

You're not alone…

The End

Thanks for reading! drop a review on your way out.


End file.
